El clan de los cazadores de lunas rojas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Por siglos, dos clanes orgullosos de cumplir sus destinos se verán acorralados por algo más grande que sus propias vidas.
1. La maldición de los gemelos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

 _La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

 _Estas notas son un poco extensas, e IMPORTANTE que la lean antes de continuar, solo para evitarnos malos entendidos._

" _El clan de los cazadores de lunas rojas" NO ES UN FIC ORIGINAL DE KUSUBANA, el desarrollo de la trama y personajes pertenece a LAU LTIMA, en cuyo perfil pueden encontrar en mi sección de autores favoritos._

 _Ahora pues, ¿Por qué lo tengo yo?_

 _Desde el momento en que LA ULTIMA entró a fanfiction para empezar a publicar su historia, me pidió que me convirtiera en su Beta Reader, no solo en el aspecto ortográfico y gramatical, sino que comentamos muy extensamente el desarrollo de la trama, sin embargo, por cuestiones escolares principalmente y algunos otros motivos personales, ella ha abandonado la historia (y el fandom, dicho sea de paso)._

 _La cosa iba a quedar así, sin embargo, entre reviews y mensajes privados de lectores, pensó que le debía al mundo un final, la cuestión era que ya no se sentía ni con el valor ni con el ánimo de hacerlo ella misma._

 _Así llegamos a este momento, en el que pese lo que tengo pendiente, acepté el reto de terminarla, después de todo, sé cuál era el propósito de la historia porque yo aconsejé algunas cosas._

 _Han pasado algunos años desde que se publicó el último capítulo, pero sé que llevaré esto a buen puerto._

 _Este anuncio lo pueden encontrar publicado en su perfil, de modo que espero que disfruten de este pequeño que vuelve a la vida, con pequeñas modificaciones a su estructura original, especialmente por lo que aprendido como escritora después de tanto tiempo, pero en esencia es lo mismo._

Dedicatorias:

 _Para Lau Ltima, esperando que no se arrepienta de confiarme su proyecto, y para los lectores del original El clan de los cazadores de lunas rojas._

* * *

 **El clan de los cazadores de lunas rojas**

Por siglos, dos clanes orgullosos de cumplir sus destinos se verán acorralados por algo más grande que sus propias vidas.

* * *

 **La maldición de los gemelos**

Con el buen trabajo del sol en primavera el jardín de la gran casa Hyūga se volvía frondoso y brillante, la hierva crecía hasta diez centímetros antes de que el jardinero interviniera, las flores abrían, los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros que trinaban. Incluso el estanque parecía más hermoso que de costumbre, reflejando el sol, lanzando brillos que hacían parecer que todo era una ilusión.

—Shion-chan, espera.

Ante el tímido llamado, una niña de cabello rubio giró la vista hacia atrás deteniéndose luego de haber empezado a correr, otra niña, increíblemente parecida pero con el cabello oscuro, avanzaba con pasos apresurados, pero temerosos.

—No deberíamos salir de la casa — susurró para no delatarse, no había gritado, pero mantenía la convicción de que la haría entrar en razón por lo que intentó sonar todo lo firme que podía.

—No estamos saliendo de la casa, Hinata-chan, esto es aún parte de ella.

Las dos tendrían unos seis años, Hinata vestía un kimono color lila con pequeñas flores rosas mientras que Shion llevaba uno amarillo con flores naranjas. Las dos usaban el cabello largo, tenían la piel blanca, eran gemelas no idénticas que, sin embargo, sí guardaban un parecido razonable una con la otra. Al menos en lo que al físico refería, pues una era más reservada y firme en cuanto a seguir las reglas, mientras que la otra no dudaba en escaparse de su niñera apenas hubiera oportunidad.

—No es seguro… nuestro padre ha dicho que nunca salgamos en noches de luna roja.

— ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡Para que salga la luna falta mucho! ¡Vamos! ¡Estaremos de vuelta antes de que oscurezca!

—No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¡No vengas entonces!

Y la rubia cruzó el puente sin volver a detenerse aunque su hermana la llamó. Hinata se mordió los labios, no quería cruzar el puente, mucho le habían advertido sobre los peligros de salir cuando se anunciaba luna roja, y de salir en general. Ella y Shion eran aún demasiado pequeñas, demasiado débiles, pero aún con eso su hermana parecía no tener miedo. Tragó saliva, no podía dejarla sola así que la acompañó siguiéndole por detrás.

—Vaya, pero si la miedosa decidió ir al peligrosísimo jardín.

—No tengo miedo, Shion-chan, es que tú eres demasiado necia.

—Solo quiero dar una vuelta.

Shion daba saltos, el jardín pronto empezó a difuminarse con el bosque, las niñas sabían que había una muralla en algún lado; bloques de piedra con reja de púas electrificada para ladrones y sellos de papel con campanillas para espíritus. Su padre las había puesto y les había hablado de ella para calmar su miedos nocturnos, ahora Shion quería verla, de ser posible mirar al otro lado y ver de una vez por todas con sus propios ojos algunos de los cuentos con los que le llenaban la cabeza todos los días.

— ¿De verdad crees que existan esos monstruos?— preguntó la rubia con las manos atrás.

—Si nuestro padre dice que sí, entonces así es. Y si no los hemos visto que porque no pueden entrar a esta casa por la muralla que puso para protegernos.

—Fastidiosa.

Los árboles se volvieron más constantes, la luz era intermitente por las hojas que no estaban en todos lados, hierbas y flores silvestres.

—Se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos.

—Tardarán en encontrarnos.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, el jardín/bosque privado era realmente extenso, silencioso y frío. De pronto, un ruido las alertó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — la voz exaltada de Hinata se volvió un susurró la segunda vez que preguntó.

Cerca de ahí, pero sin poder verlo con precisión, se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas, levantaron la cabeza cuando entendieron que venía de arriba y no de los matorrales.

— ¿Una ardilla? — preguntó Shion sintiendo que su hermana le tomaba de la mano.

—Regresemos…

Una sombra pasó sobre sus cabezas, las chillaron, el aire empezó a llenarse con un nauseabundo olor a comida podrida, pero en cuanto un ruido gutural y cavernoso se hizo presente, corrieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Dijiste que estaba la muralla!— gritó la pequeña rubia.

— ¡Shion-chan!— chilló la otra señalando un árbol caído no muy lejos de donde estaban.

El tronco astillado estaba partido en dos pedazos, la base fuera de un muro de piedra blanca apenas asomando unas puntas irregulares, y la copa dentro de los terrenos, rompiendo el lazo que contenía los sellos y campanas.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó entre ellas levantándoles los vellos del cuerpo hasta la nuca.

Las dos gemelas gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron mientras frente a ellas una nube blanca empezaba a formarse con la apariencia de una mujer vieja, sin dientes y con dos agujeros negros en lugar de ojos. La vieja empezó a crecer, aunque jorobada, hasta ser tan alta como su padre, estiró la mano huesuda hacia Hinata que junto a su hermana habían quedado acorraladas por el miedo contra el tronco caído.

Risas demenciales empezaron a emerger de todas partes, Hinata golpeaba el aire con las manos sin tener valor para ponerse de pie y correr, alejándose de quien tiraba de su cabello. El frío continuó, siguieron gritando, Shion pataleaba pero otra criatura de humo blanco la sujetó por el tobillo y la atrajo hacia el, hacía un ruido como de puerta oxidada, de goznes podridos y flojos, su tacto era demasiado frío y la niña se quiso sujetar de la larga hierva para no ser arrastrada, pero solo se quedó con las briznas entre los dedos.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!— gritaba arañando la tierra con sus pequeñas manos. Pronto, el ser la tuvo más cerca levantándola con sus largas manos hasta ponerla por encima de su cabeza, el kimono de Shion había resbalado por sus piernas y la falda le cubría la cara mientras que sus piernas quedaban descubiertas.

— ¡Shion!— Hinata saltó para alcanzar a su hermana, pero era demasiado alto para su estatura, así que cambió su objetivo a aquél que la tenía prisionera.

— ¡Bájala! ¡Bájala!— chillaba golpeándolo con la palma de las manos, esperaba poder hacer algo pero el cuerpo era etéreo para ella, en cuanto lo tocaba, se volvía como un hilo de humo.

Las risas se volvieron más intensas y con ellas, el grito de su hermana que había sido arrojada con fuerza hacia arriba.

La pequeña rubia cayó haciendo un único rebote, tosió sangre pero no podía moverse, sangraba también por el oído y tenía muchos huesos rotos, solo pudo parpadear y girar los ojos un poco para ver cómo en esos momentos subían a Hinata al igual que ella.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, todos callaron. Todos excepto Hinata que chillaba con más fuerzas poniéndose roja completamente, por el esfuerzo y por estar bocabajo.

Todos los seres de humo retrocedieron sin soltar a su presa, de nuevo apareció ese olor a comida podrida y el mismo gruñido tenebroso que hiciera correr a las niñas en primer lugar. Shion no podía ver bien, lo que fuera eso, se acercaba por detrás.

— ¡Shion! ¡Shion!— empezó a gritar Hinata que había quitado el kimono de su cara y aterrada llamaba a su hermana como si pudiera ayudarle en algo.

Shion, sin embargo, solo podía sentir dolor, gimió, pero con la quijada rota no podía gritar, había sentido una mordida, su carne desgarrándose entre colmillos afilados justo por su espalda, y nuevamente en sus piernas, acompañándose de una sacudida que puso de punta todos sus nervios arrancándole el terrible deseo de desaparecer o… morir…

Tenía seis años y había pensado en morir por primera vez en toda su vida.

Su pierna se había desprendido de su cuerpo y cayó nuevamente al pasto con los ojos hinchados de llorar. La tercera mordida finalmente no dolió tanto, aunque tampoco hubo nada después.

Estaba muerta.

Aunque si hubiera aguantado solo un minuto más, habría visto a su padre aparecer junto con su tío y otros miembros de la familia uniendo las manos en posición de rezo para lanzar un poderoso halo de luz azul que desapareció a los seres de humo y al monstruo que la estaba devorando.

— ¡Shion! — gritó su padre, pero ella ya no lo oía, ni sintió sus brazos tomándola con cuidado y estrecharla contra él, pretendiendo hacerla reaccionar.

—Hinata…

El hermano de su padre era como ellas, un gemelo, solo que idéntico en voz y apariencia. La pequeña Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada estaba perdida, había dejado de gritar hacía un rato, temblaba, estaba mas pálida de lo usual y sudaba.

— ¡Hinata!

—Pa-pa-pa-dre…— llamó siendo incapaz de controlar su lengua.

Su tío quiso abrazarla pero su hermano se la arrebató y la sacudió con fuerza tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que les dije de salir?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Estúpida! ¡Mira lo que han logrado!

—Yo-yo- lo-lo si-sien-siento…

— ¡Con eso no vas a traer de vuelta a tu hermana!

— ¡Hiashi, basta! — exclamó finalmente su tío consiguiendo apartarla de las violentas sacudidas abrazándola él mientras la niña volvía a llorar, presa de un temblor incontrolable.

— ¡Mira lo que ha sucedido! ¡Si tan solo hubiera usado esa cabeza para pensar… !

— ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso de venir en cuanto sentimos que la muralla se rompió! ¡No es culpa de Hinata!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Hiashi le había dado la espalda, se había quitado su larga capa con la que había estado oficiando una ceremonia en el templo y con ella envolvió los dos pedazos que encontró de su hija.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ese pequeño bosque particular, los dos hermanos dejaron a las niñas un instante y se enfocaron en la reconstrucción de la soga con los sellos y campanas para no dejar que ningún otro ser entrara, sería una noche larga, todos deberían quedarse a cazar a los espíritus que había conseguido colarse, y respecto al lobo, le habían visto salir, seguramente los Uchiha se harían cargo de él en cuanto les llamaran para informar.

Regresaron a la casa principal sin pronunciar palabra.

—Lleva a esa niña con su nana— ordenó Hiashi a su hermano gemelo con tal desprecio que era posible sentir que hubiera preferido verla morir también.

La nana era una mujer joven, estaba bañada en lágrimas y en cuanto le comunicaron el resultado de su descuido, rompió en llanto con más fuerza.

—Cuida de Hinata-chan — susurró el hombre —; lo que ha visto hoy…

La niña se abrazó a la mujer y la mujer a ella, las dejó solas mientras que él se iba a encontrar con su hermano.

—Hinata no podrá tomar mi lugar — dijo Hiashi mirando por la ventana de su habitación. En la cama se encontraba su esposa, completamente dormida, pálida y con la blanca piel perlada de sudor, ya le habían dado la noticia y tras la impresión se había desmayado.

Al lado de ella había una cuna de madera blanca y en ella una bebé con no más de un par de meses de haber nacido.

—Tal vez Hinata pueda…

—No. Shion está muerta, la mitad de Hinata se fue con ella. Así como tú, Shion era la tierra, y como yo, Hinata es el cielo. Muerta Shion, Hinata muy seguramente morirá si pretende usar su poder de cualquier forma. Nacieron juntas, recibieron el legado de nuestra familia, y ahora está roto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hanabi…

— ¡Pero es solo un bebé!

—Deberá crecer rápido entonces, ella no es dos, ella es una sola, Neji podría ayudarle, pero si Hanabi ha nacido sola, está más completa que Hinata.

—Ya veo…

—No vale más lamentarnos por los descuidos, solo nos queda ser fuertes, y vivir, hermano, vivir lo suficiente como para que Hanabi pueda sucederme antes de que yo muera.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, generalmente dominante en esa casa, pero nunca tan sobrecogedor como esa mañana.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Bien, ahora espero que les agrade este regreso._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. La justicia para el ajusticiador

**La justicia para el ajusticiador**

Shisui Uchiha siempre pensaba en sí mismo como un prototipo de juventud, experiencia y talento perfecto. La modestia no era una cualidad suya, mucho menos del clan en general, nunca había mostrado sencillez cuando le alababan y no tenía pensado empezar en esos momentos, menos aún frente a un grupo de bestias sobre las cuales él tenía poder para terminar sus miserables vidas.

Pacientemente había escuchado cada palabra, cada oración vulgar en construcción gramatical que pretendía adularlo para lograr algo de misericordia, pero no funcionaría con él por mucho que se empeñara. Así como tampoco la estrategia para ganar tiempo hasta que la luna llena se alzara en el cielo. Simplemente era inconcebible que esos monstruos pensaran que era tan ingenuo como para caer en ese juego de distracción.

La manada era pequeña, por eso había ido solo, pero lo que le causó mucha extrañeza era el número y edad de machos, era excesivo y todos jóvenes en edad fértil. En el grupo de ocho, solo había dos hembras, una demasiado vieja y la otra era una niña: ahí había algo extraño y esperaba descubrirlo en los inmediatos diez o quince minutos cuando mucho, pues tampoco era un suicida que dejaría que la noche llegara con tanto espécimen masculino que duplicaba su tamaño añadiendo fauces y garras.

Entrecerró los ojos, respiró profundo, acarició muy suavemente la culata de su pistola ahí frente a todos. Se generó un silencio irrompible como el acero mismo que daba forma a la estructura que servía de refugio para aquellas bestias, ni siquiera debían de recurrir a su intelecto humano para saber lo que eso significaba, la niña se agazapó entre los brazos de la vieja.

Mientras Shisui contaba el tiempo transcurrido, el último rayo escarlata del sol se filtraba por entre los cristales rotos de las ventanas de la abandonada bodega.

El joven sonrió con un gesto tétrico volviendo a abrir los ojos, reflejando su creciente necesidad de sangre, tenía un gusto morboso por disparar justo cuando la transformación iniciaba, cuando el crujido de los huesos empezaba su desquiciada sinfonía y los alaridos de las bestias emergían de gargantas mutadas, entremezclando ecos, gruñidos, las ropas rasgadas, los golpes contundentes contra todo o que se interpusiera en el camino.

Daban lástima.

Cientos de años de caminar sobre la tierra y sus transformaciones seguían siendo grotescas, y más repulsión le causaba que no importaba cuán viejos fueran, cuántas veces hubieran pasado por el cambio, nunca serían más que animales asesinos a los que había que frenar de una forma u otra.

Levantó el arma, disparó una vez acertando en el hombro derecho de quién había estado hablando con él, y el tiro en ese lugar nada tenía que ver con mala puntería, más bien era porque no quería matarle rápido, eran seis machos jóvenes, un cachorro y una vieja ciega, él podía darse el lujo de solo usar ocho balas para acabar con aquello, pero no era así como hacía las cosas, él iba a usar un cartucho completo por cada uno. Su confiable y casi arquetípica _desert eagle_ con expansor de tiro vibraba en su mano con cada disparo siempre en el mismo orden: hombro derecho, rodilla izquierda, hígado, pie derecho, pulmón izquierdo, muslo derecho y cabeza, justamente entrando por el ojo, cualquiera de los dos.

Los alaridos se intensificaron maldiciendo su nombre en ecos cavernosos poco humanos, la mano que no disparaba tenía listo el siguiente cartucho para reemplazar apenas se hubiera terminado el primero que caería al suelo al mismo tiempo que el pesado cuerpo a medio transformar.

Realmente amaba su trabajo.

Estruendos, rugidos, gruñidos, el eco de las vigas a punto de caer…

Empezó a moverse fuera del alcance de la estructura en caso de que se cayera, incluso le dio el gusto a uno de ellos de hacerle creer que lo había tomado por sorpresa obligándolo a rodar por el suelo para alejarse. Después le dio el disparo correspondiente en el pulmón.

Cambió de cartucho.

Las garras grotescas, aún no definidas completamente, pasaron cerca de su rostro pero ni siquiera pudieron dejarle sentir en la nariz el tacto áspero. Disparó en el ojo.

En algún momento solo quedaba la joven cría, la vieja a su lado se retorcía por la alergia mortal que le causaba la plata contaminando su sangre.

El metal siguió crujiendo.

—Siete balas para ti es un desperdicio, ahora que lo pienso.

La pequeña se retorcía más brutalmente que los adultos, su falta de peso no podía competir con la fuerza empleada durante el cambio, sus delgados brazos saltaban de un lado a otro sin poder afianzarse a nada, la cabeza iba atrás y adelante, chillaba más que gruñir y sus costillas expandiéndose asemejaban todo su torso a un gran corazón que palpitaba.

Shisui rió, la escena le pareció demasiado cómica, pensó incluso en dejarla acabar, nunca había visto un cachorro, principalmente porque ninguno que era mordido a esa edad sobrevivía la primera luna, los mataba su propia transformación. Bajó la pistola, miraba embelesado el vello cubrir su piel poco a poco, un pelaje suave color chocolate. Se golpeaba con todo, azotando su espalda contra el muro para luego irse de frente al suelo sin poner las manos que se retorcían en ángulos imposibles. Sangraba de la boca, los dientes de leche habían caído de sus encías dando paso a los colmillos, pequeños y muy blancos, pero demasiados para una boca tan pequeña que no terminaba de adaptar la forma del hocico, y se amontonaban dos filas, un pedazo de su lengua también salió despedido cayendo a los pies del asesino.

El teléfono móvil del Shisui empezó a sonar rompiendo el momento de fascinación que lo había embargado. Al tomar la llamada, decidió que era momento de disparar a la niña para que le dejara escuchar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _¿Ya terminaste en la madriguera?_

—Sí, de hecho acabo de darle al último.

— _Ya rastrearon al lobo que atacó el barrio Hyūga. Está como a medio kilómetro de donde estás._

— ¿Medio kilómetro hacia dónde?

—Sur. Itachi va para allá, si no exageraron no es una bestia normal, estaba transformado a las nueve de la mañana.

—Para allá voy.

Dejó aquella bodega, la plata quemaría sus cuerpos hasta desaparecerlos por completo, así que no tenía que tomar medidas adicionales para encubrir los cadáveres, solo subió a su motocicleta y emprendió la marcha.

Fue sobre el muelle pasando por otras bodegas desiertas en ese embarcadero abandonado que los pescadores ya no frecuentaban porque era el desagüe de las fábricas. Tenía curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que no habían demolido completamente el lugar para evitar que se convirtiera en el nido de plagas o refugio de indeseables.

Había muchos lugares para esconderse, pero era imposible no ver una enorme criatura peluda, color negro de ojos rojos. Estaba oscuro, la bestia ya lo había visto pero no hacía ademán de quererlo atacar, solo jadeaba, enseñaba sus dientes y gruñía amenazadoramente.

—No es bueno…— dijo Shisui comprendiendo que si no lo había atacado era porque estaba haciendo algo imposible para los de su tipo: estaba pensando.

Despacio acercó la mano al faro de la motocicleta para levantarlo e iluminar. La bestia se irguió sobre sus patas traseras recibiendo la luz sobre su cuerpo del que colgaban pedazos de piel, dejando entrever carne putrefacta junto con algunos vendajes mugrientos.

—Eso no es un hombre lobo…

Debió saltar para evitar que le cayera encima y rodó otro tramo para tomar una prudencial distancia, no obstante, la criatura ya se había girado lanzando las garras para rebanarle, las evadió por poco y ya estaba disparando, sabiendo que era inútil la carga de plata porque no era un lobo ordinario, era algo imposible porque rompía todas las reglas conocidas sobre lo sobrenatural, eso era un cadáver reanimado que no reaccionaba ni al dolor ni a la alergia de plata.

Había que quemarlo, y sus cenizas mezclarlas con sal.

Pero no tenía con qué incendiarlo y menos sal a la mano, lo que era enteramente su culpa ya que era obligatorio llevarla como "equipo básico".

Sabiendo que necesitaba esperar a Itachi, que siempre mantenía su equipo en regla, decidió hacer tiempo corriendo, si se mantenía en espacios pequeños no habría problema por la enorme diferencia de velocidades en las que él sin duda perdería en carrera a campo abierto.

Justo estaba por entrar al primer callejón formado por dos bodegas cuando la enorme criatura cayó al frente suyo abriendo su hocico a un tamaño descomunal.

Itachi frenó la motocicleta cuando descubrió la de Shisui en el piso con las luces encendidas. Bajó sacando una garrafa de la mochila del equipaje y su pistola en la otra, escuchó el poderoso rugido y corrió al lugar de donde provenía.

Shisui estaba en el suelo, sangrando profusamente desde la cabeza. La bestia dejó de poner atención a su presa, miró al recién llegado y saltó sobre él, pero Itachi arrojó la garrafa y disparó haciendo que el líquido salpicara el enorme cuerpo, el impacto causó un poco de confusión, al menos la suficiente como para que pudiera arrojarle una cerilla, las llamas se abrazaron lo que quedaba de su pelaje con rapidez. Mientras que la bestia se incendiaba, Itachi pasó de largo hasta donde su primo yacía agonizante con la mitad de su cara desgarrada.

—Shisui…

— ¿Eché todo a perder?

—Sí.

—Lo sabía, algo no me olía bien…— dijo con dificultad, luchando con el dolor.

—Ahora sabes por qué el equipo básico es básico.

—¿Qué importa ya? Anda Itachi, acaba con esto, hoy hay luna roja, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que cambie…

Itachi asintió, levantó su pistola y disparó en la cabeza a su primo, después lo arrastró hasta su motocicleta, usaría la gasolina para quemarlo, no había sido mordido por un lobo ordinario así que debía combinar métodos.

Se detuvo en lo que hacía, cayendo en cuenta de que no había ruido, que en donde debiera estar la hoguera con el asesino de su primo, no había nada, ni siquiera un cadáver.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Pues muchas gracias por la acogida, de verdad que me alegra que no hayan olvidado esta historia que de verdad tiene mucho potencial._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La última bala de plata

**La última bala de plata**

Mikoto era una madre tranquila y amorosa. Aunque de más joven podría haberse considerado un caso de violencia rebelde adolescente, aquellos días pertenecían al pasado, en el presente, la imagen de ella limpiando la boca de su pequeño hijo de seis años era lo más normal del mundo, aunque el mismo chiquillo se empeñara en no dejarla hacerlo porque estaba convencido de que era perfectamente capaz por su cuenta, sobre todo porque su objetivo era no ser tratado más como un niño.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con mi hermano? — reclamó poniendo resistencia a la toalla húmeda que se restregaba por su cara.

—Aún eres muy pequeño, Sasu-chan, cuando crezcas.

— ¡Pero si ya crecí! ¡Mira la marca de mi puerta!

Mikoto rió un poco.

—Sí que has crecido, pero aún te falta. Tu padre ha prometido llevarte cuando cumplas doce años ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡No es justo! ¡Mi hermano ya lo acompañaba a mi edad!

—Pero las cosas han cambiado… no es seguro.

Sasuke hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada de donde estaba su madre pretendiendo consolarlo.

—Es otra forma de decir que me considera débil.

—No, Sasu-chan, él no lo ve así. Él sabe que cuando crezcas serás un digno miembro del clan, pero por el momento tienes otros deberes que hacer ¿No es así?

Asintió solamente para complacer a su madre, así que subió a su habitación para terminar sencillas labores que le dejaban en la escuela elemental, sencillas porque todo eso su madre se lo había enseñado ya.

Mikoto, por su parte, había empezado a hacer la lista de compras, pero no podía alejar de su mente la preocupación por lo que había dicho a Sasuke. Era verdad, era demasiado peligroso.

La muerte de Shisui Uchiha había sido un duro golpe, muchos no aprobaban la decisión de Itachi de haberle liquidado, recalcaron que hubiera sido preferible que le capturara, otros reconocían que su muerte era necesaria, y también estaban los que creían que si había nacido el monstruo capaz de vencer a Shisui, tendrían que mover sus piezas más rápido.

Ella apoyaba a su hijo mayor, una abominación en la sangre del clan era imperdonable.

Fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia se acomodó el cabello prosiguiendo con su lista, haría un par de cosas más antes de marcharse al supermercado, tal vez llevaría a Sasuke, harían una buena cena y esperaría que todo saliese de acuerdo al plan.

Por la noche recibió a su esposo animosa como siempre.

Él era un buen hombre, todo lo que ella consideraba como modelo de virilidad y seguridad, por eso se había casado con él, pero el doble trabajo le hacía tener un mal humor crónico. No lo culpaba. Capitán de policía de día, cazador de monstruos por la noche, dormía unas horas por la madrugada -si tenía suerte- y volver a empezar. Desde que Itachi había empezado a cazar también había podido descansar un poco, pero en definitiva no era un hombre que relegara responsabilidades, por eso ella misma tampoco era de las que tomaban armas a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

Estaba orgullosa y feliz de su familia, tenía que esmerarse mucho para demostrarlo con suculentas cenas, abundantes almuerzos; un hogar agradable al que pudieran llegar.

Recibió la maleta y el saco poniéndolos en el armario del vestíbulo, Fugaku al regresar del trabajo iba invariablemente como primera escala a tomar un baño, su esposa tenía siempre la bañera con agua caliente justo a la hora en la que él llegaba.

Subieron juntos en silencio por las escaleras, él se adelanto a la recámara matrimonial, ella se desvió un poco para avisar a Sasuke que su padre ya estaba en casa y cenarían en cuanto él se bañara. Lo encontró hojeando un viejo libro que hablaba de las crónicas más antiguas del clan.

—Tal vez papá no quiera hablar conmigo, pero para cuando quiera hacerlo, voy a sorprenderlo — dijo en voz baja pero su madre le escuchó.

—Estoy segura de que así será.

Lo dejó solo para ir con su esposo, él ya estaba en la tina con los ojos cerrados, relajándose un poco mientras el agua le llegaba al pecho. Solícitamente se arrodilló afuera y empezó a masajear sus hombros, casi permanentemente endurecidos.

—Itachi dice que rastreó al lobo que atacó a Shisui. El infeliz ronda la zona norte, pero es difícil ubicarlo por completo, solo tenemos perros destrozados como pistas— dijo a su esposa con voz queda.

—La luna llena es hasta mañana ¿Saldrán esta noche?

—Sí. Sé que es capaz de mantener su transformación sin control de la luna, así que no importa cuándo vayamos.

—Pero eso es imposible, los lobos están sujetos a los ciclos lunares.

—Sí. Pero los hermanos Hyūga lo vieron, incluso a pleno día. También Itachi, y confío en su juicio.

Mikoto se detuvo mirando el suelo.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza.

—Pero lo sospechan, ninguno de mi cazadores es novato, saben que hay algo extraño en las calles. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo noten, por eso tengo que acabar con él antes de que se salga de control.

Mikoto se puso de pie para asegurar bien la puerta del baño y regreso junto a la bañera, pero esta vez quedando de frente.

— ¿Te molesta?— le preguntó mientras se desabrochaba la blusa.

—No…

La mujer terminó de desnudarse y se metió a la bañera con él, sentándose encima y abrazándolo.

—Es demasiado peligroso — susurró.

—Es por el bien del clan, y de la ciudad también.

Ella suspiró, el agua se estaba enfriando, tal vez la cena también, pasó un largo rato antes de que decidieran salir y dejar de postergar lo que de todos modos tenía que ocurrir. La cena pasó en silencio, Sasuke ni siquiera hizo el intento de empezar la conversación, miraba su plato con resignación disimulada de apetito. Sabía que ni siquiera Itachi quería hablar, y eso que él siempre se mostraba amable y paciente, aunque estuviera muy cansado siempre encontraba un rato para escucharle parlotear lo que había aprendido. Terminaron.

Mikoto besó a los dos mayores y los despidió en la puerta.

—Vamos arriba, Sasu-chan.

El niño se dejó conducir dócilmente, le iría a acostar y ella miraría la televisión un rato mientras recosía la ropa de su esposo e hijo, que casi siempre regresaba rasgada. Con el sueldo de policía (aunque fuera capitán) no era como si pudieran comprar ropa todos los días y mantener las costosas municiones que empleaban en su trabajo nocturno.

Tal como era siempre, Mikoto besó Sasuke, le arropó, apagó la luz y salió. El niño escuchó sus pasos hasta su habitación, luego el sonido del televisor encendido.

Sasuke se levantó vistiéndose en silencio y sacando de debajo de su cama su propio equipo que había armado a escondidas, era una mochila pequeña que servía a su fines. Abrió la ventana y con todo el cuidado que pudo bajó a través de un viejo árbol que descansaba muy cerca del tejado, tomó su bicicleta que había dejado estratégicamente colocada lo más cerca de la puerta desde la tarde en que estuvo dando unas vueltas en ella y se aventuró a salir de la seguridad del barrio.

Rápidamente pedaleó para alejarse, había sido muy cuidadoso para espiar a su padre, pero estaba seguro de que había una presa en la zona norte de la ciudad, cerca de donde estaban los depósitos de chatarra.

Tenía seis años pero él no era un niño ordinario y se lo iba a recordar a su papá para que al fin lo reconociera tan valioso como a Itachi.

Sonrió imaginando su victoria, él tenía un arma, solo tenía que usarla, sabía como hacerlo, Itachi le había enseñado mucho antes de que su padre le explicara porqué tenia que salir todas las noches, así que no fallaría.

Aceleró el movimiento de sus piernas, ubicaba la zona porque Naruto, su mejor amigo, vivía no muy lejos de ahí y su madre era una mujer escandalosa que deseaba con toda su alma desaparecer ese depósito de chatarra o cuando menos, mandarlo muy lejos de su casa. Fueron cerca de veinte minutos los que pasaron antes de que empezara a escuchar disparos.

¡Llegaba a tiempo!

Rápidamente se bajó y abrió su mochila preparándose, corrió en dirección a los estallidos pero se sorprendió mucho al notar que su padre y hermano no estaban solos, había otros tíos y primos ahí, todos intentando acertar a una cosa deforme que se movía velozmente entre las carcazas de los autos oxidados, lanzaban maldiciones, se insultaban, se echaban la culpa unos y otros pero no dejaban de disparar. Así que pensó en unírseles.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó Fugaku casi enseguida. Su adiestrado oído había detectado un tirador más y dio con él rápidamente ya que no estaba en un punto seguro.

— ¡Sasuke!— volvió a gritar corriendo hasta donde estaba él. La fuerza del disparo hacía que sus brazos se tensaran hacia atrás pero el niño estaba decidido a no soltar el arma.

En ese momento, un aullido resonó en el viento, las balas siguieron volando con mayor intensidad, rebotando en los metales oxidados. De entre los coches abandonados, entre los fierros retorcidos, emergió un enorme lobo con el pelaje quemado hasta la piel exponiendo carne negra a la que se aferraban algunas moscas, sus ojos rojos destellaron una furia asesina que solo era concebible en un monstruo así.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo: no habían fallado sus disparos como habían supuesto, las balas entraban entre sus músculos pero sin ningún efecto.

— ¡Hay que quemarlo! — exclamó Itachi.

Pero aún no terminaba de hablar cuando la criatura saltó sobre ellos en medio de una lluvia ascendente de balas de plata, cayendo con todo su peso sobre Fugaku Uchiha que apenas pudo apartar a su hijo pequeño de un empujón.

La bestia abrió mucho su hocico, lo suficiente para que la cabeza del hombre alcanzara arrancándola en una sola mordida, el baño de gasolina lo alcanzó cuando arrojaron los bidones sobre él, de una patada alejó a Itachi, con otro zarpazo derribó a otros dos hombres enseñando muy de cerca sus dientes amarillentos, las encías hinchadas y moradas, su aliento a podredumbre.

Sasuke gritó como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero cuando la mordida lo alcanzó en su costado simplemente se desmayó por el dolor.

Lanzaron el fuego y más gasolina, Sasuke fue tomado por su hermano mientras los otros evitaban que la criatura escapara, asegurándose de que se calcinaría por completo, pero ya no hubo mas gruñidos. En ese momento, empezó a reír con una risa desquiciada, como si hubiera un hombre loco debajo de esas carnes podridas de monstruo hasta que finalmente cedió al fuego.

—Le ha mordido — dijo un muchacho recogiendo su pistola que había volado no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¡Le ha mordido!— repitió cargando el arma.

—No te atrevas…— murmuró Itachi abrazando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¡Tú mismo decidiste que hacer! ¿No? ¡Como con Shisui!

— ¡No!

Itachi se irguió completamente, arma en mano, mientras sostenía a Sasuke, inconsciente recargado en su hombro.

—A ver, a ver, muchachos ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Un hombre alto se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre de la boca que le había salido luego de que el lobo le arrojara un par de metros.

— ¡Sasuke fue mordido! ¡Tiene que ser sacrificado!

— ¡No lo permitiré! — repitió Itachi.

— ¿Y porqué a Shisui sí?— insistió el otro.

—Tranquilos, dime, Itachi-kun ¿Serías capaz de todo por proteger a tu hermano aunque él mismo te asesine mañana?

El muchacho permaneció serio, sin retroceder ni bajar la guardia.

—Sí.

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que como es tan pequeño podría morir durante su primera transformación, y todo sería en vano?

—Correría el riesgo…

— ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo…!

Pero no terminó de hablar, cayó sobre sus rodillas muerto por un disparo en la garganta propinado por ese hombre. Los demás tardaron en reaccionar, en entender que ese hombre, su propio compañero, había matado a uno de los suyos en defensa de un niño ahora maldito.

— ¡Pero qué…!

Itachi disparó.

El grupo de doce fue eliminado.

—Entonces ya has decidido — murmuró el hombre —. Y no hay vuelta atrás, ni es posible dejar el trabajo sin terminar.

Itachi se quedó quieto un instante, congelado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el gimoteó de Sasuke lo regresó a la realidad, tenía que llevarlo a la casa y evitar que siguiera sangrando, calmarle la fiebre, encerrarlo antes de la siguiente noche.

Y su madre...

—Vamos, Itachi-kun, a esta hora hay poca gente en el barrio, será mejor que lo hagamos uno a uno para facilitarnos el trabajo.

Itachi volvió a sentirse lento.

—Sí, Madara-san...

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Una triste despedida

**Una triste despedida**

Madara terminaba de despachar al último de sus nuevos subordinados, que uno a uno se habían enfilado para expresar sus condolencias por la masacre de su familia. La prensa lo había calificado como una masacre de carácter religioso al encontrarse evidencia suficiente sobre la práctica de un rito en el que habían caído víctimas un primer grupo de oficiales extendiéndose después a sus familias.

Como uno de los únicos sobrevivientes, Madara había sido enaltecido como héroe luego de haber asesinado a seis miembros de la secta y rescatando a dos de sus sobrinos, uno de los cuales permanecía en estado crítico en un ala especial de un hospital privado.

Itachi había llegado hacía una hora pero en esos momentos practicaba cómo hacerse pasar un mueble en un rincón oscuro de la oficina. A él también se habían presentado todos los compañeros de su padre, seguramente los vería en el funeral y por los días siguientes también.

—Todo saldrá bien, Orochimaru y Danzō están colaborando muy bien.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa — se excusó el muchacho —. Los experimentos que estaba llevando a cabo mi padre ¿Los harán en Sasuke?— preguntó con tono sombrío.

Madara cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Te hice una promesa. Y Sasuke demostró su valía sobreviviendo a su primera transformación, solo habrá que tomar medidas de precaución cada mes.

—Mas vale que sea cierto.

—Entonces, realmente te irás.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Hay una posibilidad, aunque pequeña, de salvarlo.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no es más que un mito, si fuera verdad ya lo hubiéramos descubierto.

—No. Porque somos asesinos, no salvadores.

—Cuidado con lo que dices.

Madara había hablado fuertemente, estaba molesto por la osadía del chico, pero este no se acobardó y por el contrario se puso de pie.

—Me gustaría despedirme de Sasuke. Mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será. Me iré esta noche. Cuida de él y recuerda tu promesa, si alguno de esos malditos locos le pone una mano encima…

Itachi lanzó su mirada más fría, era joven, pero era un cazador experimentado y aunque ese hombre alguna vez tuvo una jerarquía más alta en la organización del desaparecido clan, no iba a dudar en hacerle pagar si incumplía con lo pactado.

Madara volvió a prometerlo, fastidiado por tener que hacerlo al menos dos veces por día desde hacía una semana en que empezó el ciclo de investigaciones y estudios preliminares en los que había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero así como la influencia de Orochimaru, el director del departamento de investigaciones periciales, y Danzō, jefe del departamento de seguridad pública y sus respectivos esbirros.

Estaba ahora en deuda con dos de los personajes más rastreros que conocía, lo que era bochornoso, así que un muchacho insolente no tendría que andarle reprochando nada.

—Iré al hospital — dijo Itachi saliendo de la oficina. Desde la ventana, Madara le miró subirse a la motocicleta emprendiendo el camino. Enseguida alcanzó el teléfono.

— ¿Kabuto? ¿Despertó Sasuke? Suminístrale otro sedante, lo quiero completamente inconsciente al menos las siguientes dos horas, no debe hablar con su hermano.

Luego de colgar volvió a sumirse en el papeleo, estaba revisando ciertos aspectos para cubrir los detalles con las personas que no podía sobornar, pero afortunadamente había dado con un grupo al cual colgarle los hechos que convenientemente tenían una serie de denuncias legítimas por parte de ciudadanos vecinos y conocidos que sospechaban que el grupo tramaba algo.

Había policías que no se daban por satisfechos en el asunto tras la muerte de su jefe y muchos de sus compañeros, especialmente dos que se estaban volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza: Kakashi Hatake y su compañero Maito Gai, dos chicos recién egresados de la academia, buenos amigos de Obito Uchiha, muerto en el depósito de chatarra, y su esposa Rin, que estaba en el barrio familiar.

Suspiró y enseguida gruñó. Kakashi lo había vuelto personal y tendría que ponerle un alto si insistía en meter la nariz.

.

A Itachi no le gustaban los hospitales. Sin embargo, su hermano pequeño estaría bien ahí, incluso si permanecía inconsciente hasta la siguiente luna porque pertenecía a unos socios de su padre, especialistas en ese tipo de males.

Ocupó la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del niño, estaba sudando, intranquilo, podía ver el movimiento de sus ojos a través de sus párpados. Acarició su cabello sin pronunciar palabra, él casi no hablaba, menos lo iba a hacer si no lo escuchaban. Dándole un beso en la frente decidió marcharse de una vez, antes de arrepentirse.

Mito o no, la cura para la licantropía tenía origen en Ame, y hacia allá iría.

Kabuto le miró retirarse tras un largo rato de estar ahí solo mirando a Sasuke sin hacer ni decir nada. Le preocupaba que despertara, le había administrado una dosis fuerte pero su sangre estaba mutada y se deshacía de los químicos con mayor facilidad. Se le había ocurrido darle unos miligramos de nitrato de plata para inducirle un esporádico coma, solo que se abstuvo de hacerlo porque no había ninguna garantía de que usara la dosis correcta teniendo en consideración su edad y peso, y podría matarlo.

Sasuke muerto, era igual a Kabuto muerto, y él tenía aún mucho por hacer como para permitirse morir por un fallo técnico.

Itachi se fue apenas cinco minutos antes de que despertara.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con pesadez. Los tubos que tenía en la nariz le lastimaban pero le habían dicho que estaba demasiado débil como para respirar por sí mismo. La herida ya no le dolía, en parte porque ya no estaba, pero el cuerpo le pesaba y todo le daba vueltas.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — dijo Kabuto entrando con cuidado.

—Itachi-niisan…— susurró con un hilo de voz, tenía la garganta y los labios resecos, así que decir eso dolió más de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Si?

—Estuvo aquí…— dijo.

— ¿Ya habías despertado, Sasuke-kun?

—No… su olor… estuvo aquí…

—Ya veo — dijo haciendo las anotaciones sobre revisar sus reflejos y sentidos cuando no había luna. No había sido mordido por un lobo normal, sino que uno anormalmente poderoso que había logrado su transformación sin luna, y resistido una buena cantidad de plata sin flaquear.

—Sí.

— ¿A dónde fue?

Kabuto se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca.

—No puedo decirte. Es un secreto.

—Espero estar despierto la próxima vez…

—No habrá una próxima vez.

Kabuto dio un salto, Orochimaru había entrado sin avisar diciendo algo que Kabuto no sabía si tenía que revelar o no.

El alto y delgado hombre, con bata médica impecable y largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda se sentó sobre la cama y dio unas palmadas en el brazo del niño.

—Él se ha ido, Sasuke-kun. Muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué?— a Sasuke se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Con solo esa breve explicación había tenido la poderosa sensación de estar completamente desamparado. Podía recordar algunas cosas, tan horribles que no podían ser reales: la cabeza de su padre siendo arrancada encima de él, el enorme lobo encima, mostrando sus colmillos y muchas gritos.

Orochimaru se inclinó sobre él quedando cerca de su oído.

—Por que eres un monstruo, Sasuke-kun.

Recordó aquella mordida de la que su padre había intentado salvarlo, y entre el dolor y los gritos, una enorme luna blanca hacia la que sus ojos se dirigían ávidamente.

Sabía lo que había sucedido. Sabía en lo que se había convertido.

—Itachi-kun es un cazador, solo que no quiso matarte ahora porque tu tío Madara te está protegiendo. Él juró que lo haría, pero Itachi regresará y entonces te asesinará.

—No…— chilló Sasuke intentando levantarse, pero Orochimaru lo regresó a su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Tranquilo.

— ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

—Sasuke-kun, por ti está muerta toda tu familia ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú arruinaste la caería, por tu culpa están muertos y ahora eres uno de ellos, de los monstruos, Itachi quiere su venganza.

— ¡No!

—Pero calma, no lo dejaremos tocarte, pero debes volverte fuerte ¿Sí? Más que él.

Sasuke rompió a llorar pero los tubos de su nariz se lo impedían tanto como Orochimaru el pararse de ahí.

—Itachi-niisan no haría algo así, no lo haría, yo…

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun. Duele la traición de alguien a quien queremos, pero así son las cosas.

Orochimaru lo abrazó para que dejara de patalear, pero pronto debió usar todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo porque pese a su pequeño tamaño y convaleciente estado, parecía como si la bestia le prestara poder para dar rienda suelta a su rabia.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Bienvenidos clase 3A

**Bienvenidos clase 3A**

El primer día de clases estaba tan soleado que la luz lastimaba sus ojos. No era como si en Konoha los días fueran diferentes a eso, pero había amenaza de huracán en la costa oeste y aún así, había sol, solo alguna nube que no invitaron al fenómeno atmosférico de la costa pasaba distraídamente, casi desvaneciéndose.

A Sasuke no le gustaban los días soleados, más que nada porque eran demasiado brillantes. Aún así, tenía que ir a clases, su último año de secundaria empezaba justamente con sol y pensó lo peor para su suerte el resto del año en una escuela nueva.

La mayor parte de su vida la había pasado cerca de la frontera con Otogakure, pero un percance relacionado con su conflictiva adolescencia le había obligado a regresar a la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, que no había pisado desde que tenía seis años.

Ajustó las gafas de sol y con toda la naturalidad posible entró por la puerta principal sin perder de vista los señalamientos que le indicarían por dónde se encontraba su clase. Pedir ayuda para orientarle no estaba en los planes, de hecho, cualquier interacción social estaba limitada a lo estrictamente necesario para poder terminar pacíficamente el curso.

Tragó saliva para quitarse el cosquilleo en el paladar que le causaban los productos de limpieza, abundantes en esa escuela por lo que pudo detectar. Estaba además, el fuerte olor a roble y pino. Los árboles no le incomodaban, se sentía más a gusto con los olores de madera que los florales y en esa zona abundaban precisamente los especímenes arbóreos que daban nombre a la ciudad.

Llegó hasta el tercer piso que según comprendió por la señalética, era donde estaban ubicados todos los grupos de tercer año. El suyo era el primer salón.

Asomó la cabeza para comprobar si ya había llegado el profesor.

— ¿Eres el chico nuevo? — preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Se giró con cierto aire de fastidio, pero las gafas oscuras daban más la impresión de una muy ligera prepotencia.

—Supongo — respondió.

—Soy el profesor Umino Iruka, pasa, te presentaré a la clase.

El hombre, de mediana estatura, moreno y con una muy prominente cicatriz en el rostro pasó primero y los alumnos parecieron no dar mayor importancia. La mayoría siguió charlando sobre sus vacaciones pero luego de que Iruka carraspeara para llamar su atención, hubo un silencio mas o menos general.

—Bien, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente, porque este año tenemos muchos proyectos para su orientación vocacional.

— ¿La profesora Yūhi ya no va a darnos clase? — preguntó un muchacho rudamente.

—No, lo siento, Kiba-kun, ella se ha retirado por maternidad, estaré yo como responsable.

Se pudo escuchar una expresión de decepción por más de uno. El maestro, sin embargo, pasó de ello.

—Y bien, tenemos un estudiante nuevo, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, pasa por favor.

Pero él ya estaba adentro, incluso había examinado las posibilidades para tener un asiento nada comprometedor. Al escuchar su nombre giró la cabeza y haciendo una mueca se quitó las gafas a petición del profesor. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas para acostumbrarse a los reflejos de la luz matinal.

— ¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre ti? Lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta, tus planes para el futuro…

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay muchas cosas que me disgustan y no hay algo que me guste en particular. Respecto a mis planes, solo quiero terminar el tercer año sin problemas.

—Un chico problema, que guay — dijo una rubia en voz baja a su amiga, sentada justo al lado.

— ¡Tiene cara de idiota!

— ¡Naruto! — reprendió el profesor que había escuchado claramente el comentario.

— ¡Pide una disculpa! — exigió, pero el ofendido solo caminó hasta el espacio vacío a la derecha del rubio que le había llamado idiota.

—No importa, no es como si se pudieran esperar mejores modales de un simio.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — Naruto se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—Un simio sordo, al parecer.

Naruto tronó sus nudillos y saltó sobre el chico nuevo, estaba seguro de poderle dar un buen golpe pero aún con la poca distancia, resultó que había fallado, ni siquiera le había tocado la mejilla, su puño quedó suspendido en el aire sobre el hombro de Sasuke muy ligeramente inclinado.

—Si te devuelvo el golpe, podría arreglarte un poco la cara, si no es que… te mato…

El silencio en el salón era absoluto. Las últimas palabras las había dicho como en un susurro, tan lúgubre como la profundidad e inexpresión de sus ojos negros que fundían la pupila con el iris haciendo un efecto tan increíble como hechizante.

—Naruto, empiezas el año con una amonestación— dijo Iruka firmemente —. Por favor, sal del salón y ve a la oficina del supervisor.

El maestro rompió la poderosa tensión que se había creado. Naruto bajó los brazos sin poder terminar de comprender qué había sucedido, y sin nada más que agregar, salió sin decir palabra.

—Naruto es un salvaje, por favor no pienses que todos somos iguales a él, Sasuke-kun — habló nuevamente la rubia con un tono meloso.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, soy la presidenta de la clase, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela ¿Sí?

Sasuke asintió distraídamente y dejó sus cosas sobre el banco que pretendía tomar desde que Naruto le retara.

Todos hablaban de él. Sus murmullos, imperceptibles para Iruka que llevaba hablando desde hacía largo rato sobre la importancia de la vocación profesional, eran completamente entendibles para él y eso se estaba volviendo un completo fastidio puesto que realmente había creído que podía pasar desapercibido.

Se llevó el lápiz a los labios y los sostuvo entre ellos dejando escapar un suspiro.

Solo faltaba un año. Solo tenía que sobrevivir un año de angustiosas actividades estúpidas antes de poder enlistarse en la Academia de Policía Militar.

Aguzó sus sentidos, no solo hablaban de él, ahora le estaban observando. Giró la vista con disimulo, vio a una chica de largo cabello rosa y enormes ojos verdes enmarcados por un fleco de dos secciones. Al ser descubierta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero en esos momentos era absurda su reacción. Restó importancia porque definitivamente no era ella a quien había sentido, era una chica ordinaria y su percepción apuntaba a algo más.

El último asiento de la fila que estaba cercana al pasillo, justo al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba. Bajita, pálida, de cabello oscuro y largo cayendo sobre su espalda y el flequillo recto con el que trataba de esconderse.

El resplandor de sus ojos perla lo inquieto unos instantes. Era un color extraño y hasta donde sabía, según la biblioteca de Orochimaru, solo indicaba una visión pura. Ella levantó la mirada solo un momento, entonces, quien desvió la mirada fue él.

Lo habían descubierto en un tiempo récord, solo le tomó un día arruinar las cosas en la escuela.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, y aprovechando que empezaba la hora del almuerzo, tomó su mochila y salió ante la atónita mirada de todos ¿Qué mas daba? Lo iban a transferir de todos modos.

Llegó hasta los jardines donde algunos grupos de amigas y otras tantas parejas se reunían. Él apresuró el paso hasta la reja que los separaba con la escuela elemental en un tramo y en otro con una sección de árboles injertados sin propósito real salvo el de conservar la vegetación nativa de la ciudad.

Trepó la reja para saltarla e internarse entre los viejos robles mientras decidía si regresar a la casa en ese momento o más tarde.

— ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! — exclamó la ya familiar voz de Naruto a su espalda. El chico recién empezaba a subir la reja con desesperación, como si fuera a escapar.

— ¡No te creas que vamos a dejar las cosas así! ¡Dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y empezó a internarse más, esperando que lo siguiera, que quedaran fuera de la vista de los dos jardines.

Tal como lo había esperado, el rubio le siguió al tiempo en que lo insultaba.

El follaje era tan espeso que pronto la luz se redujo como si fuese más tarde.

—Has venido a la boca del lobo — susurró Sasuke —. Usualmente me daría igual los imbéciles como tú, pero por alguna razón me molesta tu presencia — dijo mirándolo de soslayo mientras le daba la espalda.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Naruto confundido — ¡Tú eres el imbécil que llega con su actitud de "mírenme, soy mejor que todos"! ¡Dattebayo!

Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás empezando a sentir una oleada como de electricidad recorrerle la espalda. Ya sospechaba que estaba demasiado inquieto, Naruto había despertado de alguna manera un instinto agresivo que trataba casi desesperadamente de controlar, pero que poco a poco emergía junto con un gutural gruñido, como si la voz de Naruto le llamase.

—… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el rubio acercándose al notar que el otro empezaba a tener ciertos movimientos convulsivos.

—Iré por Shizune-neechan — dijo dándose rápidamente la vuelta para correr de regreso, pero no avanzó mucho cuando fue derribado por un peso considerable que le envistió.

Naruto escuchó un chasquido muy cerca de su cabeza y trató de levantarse sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Sasuke! — balbuceó con el corazón desbocado apenas escuchando los tronidos y gruñidos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda de pasa?! ¡¿De verdad te olvidaste de mi?! — preguntó imaginando, tan solo imaginando lo que pasaba pero que resultaba demasiado aterrador como para animarse a afrontarlo como un hecho real. Se giró como pudo y puso las manos al frente para tratar de deshacer el agarre. Gimió en cuanto sus dedos se enredaron entre algunas hebras de grueso pelambre.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó de nuevo empujando con todas sus fuerzas pero sin mayor resultado. Abrió los ojos como reflejo ante el dolor que le causó un punzante desgarre en el brazo.

En ese momento no hubo duda alguna.

Las fuerzas del rubio flaquearon por completo al tener frente a él, con los colmillos expuestos y el hocico lleno de sangre -su sangre-, la imagen de un enorme lobo negro.

Abrió la boca sin poder decir nada.

—Éramos mejores…— susurró antes de que las fauces se cerraran sobre él dejando únicamente la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, temblando, fuera de sí mismo y enajenado de todo su alrededor salvo de la sangre que jugueteaba con sus sentidos embotándolo e incitándolo al mismo tiempo, jugando con él y su deseo instintivo, pero ya no podía cambiar, era demasiado pronto para hacerlo una segunda vez en un solo día. No podía hacerlo tan frecuentemente por mucho que el deseo cálido y metálico lo embriagara.

Las manchas rojizas aún brillaban con la luz que se colaba entre las hojas en aquél pequeño claro. Salpicando troncos, pasto, una puesta en escena que había montado él mismo pero no acababa de encajar.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Éramos mejores…?

Trató de ponerse en pie pero acabó por moverse a rastras para alejarse de ahí.

Se relamió los labios ya resecos con insistencia, paladeando el dolor y el miedo impregnado en dosis justas de adrenalina.

—Volví a joderlo…— susurró.

Ya sabía qué quería decir.

 _Mejores amigos._

—Naruto…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Muy feliz año 2017!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Tareas especiales

**Tareas especiales**

Sasuke se quedó en una sola pieza cuando escuchó que Madara no haría la transferencia de instituto.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó aterrado, aunque luchando por mantener la perfecta apariencia impávida que el hombre le había inculcado a tener bajo cualquier circunstancia. Tenía el pelo húmedo y algo alborotado, había pasado la última hora en el baño tratando de desaparecer la sangre de quien, en otros tiempos, fuera su mejor amigo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que había sido su culpa por no saber manejar su impertinencia e incordiarle mientras atravesaba su doblemente estúpida, ridícula y muy conflictiva adolescencia.

—No veo en dónde está el problema — dijo escuetamente el hombre sin mirarle siquiera.

— ¡Maté al imbécil de Naruto!

—Sí, te escuché la primera vez. Pero no es trascendental.

— ¡Es el hijo de Minato Namikaze!

—Y de Kushina Uzumaki, no seas alarmista, todo está controlado.

Sasuke resopló sintiendo las palpitaciones de su sien, propias de la excitación de su bestia interior. No se preocupó demasiado, habían unos tres horas desde su última transformación, así que aunque lo intentara sería muy raro que pudiera lograrlo, y no necesitaba una rareza más que sirviera de excusa a Orochimaru para poder estar sobre de él con mil pruebas más que hacerle. Suficiente era con ser el único espécimen que le daba igual que fuera de día o de noche, luna llena o nueva: cuando cambiaba, solo lo hacía, tenía esa libertad o esa maldición, según se mirara, porque cuando se enfadaba demasiado no podía controlarse. Si estuviera sujeto a las leyes del plenilunio, se habría evitado muchos momentos sangrientos y otros tantos cambios de instituto.

Gruñó. Eso podía hacerlo sin tener que cambiar. Un gruñido ronco y casi gutural.

—Cielo santo, no te portes como perro malcriado o te pondré un bozal — amenazó Madara levantando la vista —. Y sabes que lo haré.

Una vez lo había hecho, cuando era más pequeño y lo mordió mientras intentaba obligarle a comer un trozo de brócoli. Además, lo había dejado atado en el jardín todo una noche.

Sasuke se puso más rígido de lo normal, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el despacho privado de la enorme casa que ocupaban a las orillas de la ciudad, donde quedaban algunos rastros del aspecto rural que alguna vez tuvo.

Bajó los escalones y pateó una piedra que salió despedida con la fuerza suficiente como para matar a alguien si se atravesaba en su camino, pero solo fue un grueso roble lo que la recibió, quedándose incrustada haciendo un crujido sin eco.

Su nariz se movió instintivamente y olfateo el aire. Pese a tener poco tiempo viviendo ahí, ya se había memorizado todos los olores familiares y uno más se agregaba esa tarde al perímetro que consideraba como parte del territorio de la casa.

—Me había olvidado de eso…— murmuró rápidamente reconociendo a las personas que desprendían tan peculiar aroma.

Una serie de ladridos frenéticos fue lo que escuchó antes de que un enorme perro blanco se abalanzara sobre él. Pudo detenerlo al vuelo y con suma facilidad consiguió someterlo sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello aunque eso no calmó al animal ni por un instante.

— ¡Akamaru! — gritó un muchacho acercándose a toda prisa — ¡Maldición! ¡Me van a obligar a ponerte la correa!

Rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba su mascota forcejeando inútilmente.

— ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Él no es así! Es un poco brabucón pero jamás había atacado a nadie, solo a otros perros ¿Tienes mascota? ¡Seguro es eso! — parloteó rápidamente mientras colocaba la correa en el collar y empezaba a tirar para separar a su perro.

— ¡Dime que no te lastimó!

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no respondió, solo se limitó a ver al perro como lo haría con un pomeranian molesto. Con toda seguridad ese animal era más grande que él con su otra forma, pero estaba seguro de que le podría arrancar la garganta en dos segundos.

— ¡Akamaru, cálmate!

— ¡Ki-Kiba-kun!

Muy detrás de ellos, venía una chica de larga cabellera oscura corriendo, agitada y roja de la cara quizás por el esfuerzo.

" _Que alguien la detenga, le dará un ataqué",_ pensó para sí mismo ante tan patética imagen. Ni siquiera era una larga carrera, unos trescientos metros desde el camino principal.

— ¡Ah! Hinata-chan… lo siento, es que Akamaru se alteró y salió corriendo…

—No… no impor… ta…— dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Sasuke se puso tenso aunque en ese momento con la rigidez de sus músculos bien podía pasar fácilmente por un muro de contención. Se reusó a mirar a la chica, podía sentir el escrutinio de sus ojos inusualmente aperlados descifrando su naturaleza. O al menos eso es lo que se decía de su familia.

Kiba terminó montando a su enorme perro, de modo que su peso le ayudó a mantenerlo sentado. Pero como no se calmaba, no hubo más que dar el mensaje rápido para poderse marchar.

—Bueno, Uchiha-san — empezó a hablar Kiba—. Disculpa que vengamos sin avisar, y antes de que preguntes, tu dirección nos la dio el profesor Iruka, porque resulta que no regresaste a clases después del descanso y bueno, pues no estuviste cuando asignaron los proyectos para la fiesta de aniversario de fundación de Konoha…

Sasuke metió las manos en su bolsillo deseando que hablara más rápido de lo que de por sí hacía y se fuera de una vez antes de que, o el perro o la chica acabaran con sus nervios.

—Se suponía que te tocaba hacer equipo con Naruto, pero él tampoco regresó, así que se hicieron unos cambios y yo estoy con Naruto, y tú con Hinata-chan.

Sasuke levantó la mirada poniendo una expresión indescifrable, tanto que al chico le costó demasiado saber si estaba a favor o en contra. Pero pasó de largo sobre el asunto, porque ya estaban todos advertidos que no iba a haber más cambios que ese por más objeciones que pusieron Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka que abiertamente pelearon por el chico nuevo.

— ¿Eso es todo? — consiguió preguntar finalmente Sasuke ignorando a la muchacha.

—Sí, supongo, sé que pudimos habértelo dicho mañana, pero hay que hacer la primeras propuestas mañana mismo para poder ir puliendo el proyecto, así que tienen que preparar algo hoy.

—Si… supongo…

Y no podía decir nada más, porque Madara ya le había negado el cambio de instituto, así que tendría que presentar ese proyecto sin rechistar si quería terminar sin conflictos adicionales el año escolar.

Miró a la joven por primera vez desde que llegaran, estaba tentado a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella para examinarla bien, pero atentaba contra su dignidad portarse como lo haría cualquier animal. Tenía un olor peculiar que le acariciaba la nariz pero no podía determinar qué era, porque no era un perfume. Envalentonado por lo que prometía ser la chica más torpe de toda la escuela pese a su habilidad para ver a través de su máscara humana, la encaró directamente enfrentando el negro de sus ojos al blanco de ella.

Como resultado de tal acción, ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Si… bueno, Hinata-chan es… tímida…— dijo Kiba dubitativo, aunque ya era evidente tan solo con el hecho de haber tenido que ser él quien hablara.

Sasuke resopló.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay que hacer? — preguntó a ella.

—Bu-bueno.. yo… yo…

Exasperado, giró de nuevo para ver al otro chico que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que tartamudee un poco — dijo por toda respuesta — ¡Pero no es siempre! — se apresuró a agregar —. Es que no te conoce, y la verdad eres algo intimidante.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Ya sabía a qué olía esa chica: a una víctima perfecta.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Oficialmente, este es el último capítulo que publicó Lau, a partir de aquí, supongo que ya podemos decir que será mi redacción._

 _Mientras tanto ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
